Thomas' Shrekly Adventure
Thomas' Shrekly Adventure is a new movie created by Transformersprimefan and co-directed by Ryantransformers017. Summary Thomas goes to Shrek's swamp to see him but instead finds himself traveling to the town of Duloc and rescuing the beloved Princess Fiona. What will Thomas do next? Find out in the film that captures the eyes of audiences everywhere. Plot Thomas Goes to the Swamp Thomas gets ready to go and see Shrek again. Ryan opens a portal to Shrek's world. Thomas puffs through the portal and arrives at Shrek's Swamp. Only to find out that Shrek has gone on holiday. With no way home again and 10 till sundown, Thomas decides to spend the night at the Swamp. That night, Thomas is asleep. Until he hears a noise. Thomas springs into robot mode and aims his iron blasters. Crash and Matau peeks thought the window to find Thomas. When Thomas sees them and Grimlock staring at him, he screams and falls back. He asks them why they followed him. Matau said that they want to go see Shrek just like Thomas. But Thomas tells them that Shrek has gone on holiday. Suddenly, Thomas finds a note that Shrek left. Matau then reads the note. Later that night, Thomas sees fairytale creatures taking refuge in the swamp. He asks them who forced them to come. One of the Three Little Pigs says that Lord Farquaad had done so. Crash asks them where Lord Farquaad is. Pinochio (Shrek) tells them that Lord Farquaad lives in Duloc. Matau tells them not to get comfortable because their welcome has worn out, three of his friends and he'll go see Lord Farquaad now, to get them off Shrek's home and back to where they came from. But a fairy warns them about his three daughters, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk and Adagio Dazzle. Matau then have a vision about Adagio putting a pendant around Ryan's neck and he becomes one of the Dazzlings. Thomas leads Matau, Grimlock and Crash out of the swamp as Thomas is only one who knows the way to Duloc. Matau hopes that his evil twin brother Bertram, Evil Anna and Evil Ryan isn't with Lord Farquaad. Lord Farquaad's Lair/The Princess Choice At Duloc, the evil Lord Farquaad and his three Princess daughters, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk and Adagio Dazzle head to the Dungeon. They torture the Gingerbread Man into telling them where the other fairytale creatures are.﻿ One of Farquaad's sons, Evil Ryan says they're trying to be fair with him, but, his dad's patience has reached it's end. Adagio Dazzle says to be calm and just let the words come out of Gingy's mouth, which they do, thanks to her fair manner. Gingy then recites the Muffin Man. Aria Blaze says they've heard the story again from time to time. Bertram tells Aria that he heard it all the time, and play along. But Sonata thinks that their farther is being too hard on the fairytale creatures and should be more fair like Adagio. Evil Anna agrees of what Sonata said. Soon enough, the guards come in with a magic mirror. Evil Ryan tells the guards to bring it in. When they do, the Mirror tells Lord Farquaad that in order to make his kingdom a real one, he must marry a princess and gives him three choices: Cinderella, Snow White and Princess Fiona. Evil Ryan and Adagio tells Farquaad to pick the third princess. Lord Farquaad picks Princess Fiona and has to find someone to rescue her. Evil Ryan tries to tell his farther about what happens to Fiona at night. But he interrupts when he tells him to shut up. Bertram tells Farquaad that he'll make Fiona his queen and Duloc will finally have a king. Evil Ryan tells Airachnid to assemble his finest knights. The Journey to Duloc Thomas, Crash, Matau and Grimlock arrived at the entrance to Duloc. They see a guy with a big Farquaad head welcoming people. Crash comes to greet the guy with a big Farquaad head. The guy runs off terrified but crashes into a wall, knocking himself out. Thomas and his friends enter the town. Crash says it's a nice place. But they find it deserted. Matau finds an info booth and pulls the leaver. The Welcome song plays sung by a bunch of wooden dolls and Matau, Crash, Thomas and Grimlock get their photo taken. Crash is so happy and says to do that again. But before he can pull the leaver again, Thomas grabs him and says no. Crash agrees with Thomas and won't do it again. Later, they hear trumpet noises. Matau asks Thomas that there's a tournament happening. Thomas says that he doesn't think so and they enter a huge arena. Evil Ryan gives a speech that the Champion will have the privilege of going forth and rescue Princess Fiona from the dragon's keep. Adagio adds that it has to be someone fair like her. Bertram then adds if for any reason the winner is unsuccessful the first runner up will take his place. When the knights hear Thomas coming, they turn and look at him as he passes. Bertram asks if is that his good twin brother Matau. Thomas says yes, but Farquaad comments Thomas as hidious. Crash said that's not very nice and Matau is a monkey and Ryan's apprentice. Thomas also points out that Grimlock is a Dinobot. Matau then adds that Crash is a bandicoot. Aria whispers a plan to her farther. Evil Ryan knows what his dad will say, and tells the knights that the one that beats the four heroes will be named Champion. Thomas tries to talk them out of it but it doesn't work. Crash says they need to fight and hands Thomas Ryan's lightsaber that looks like Kylo Ren's. Thomas uses it to open a barrel of beer and it squirts the knights. Matau summons his Keyblade and takes on the knights in a swordfight. This soon turns into a big wrestling match between Thomas, Matau, Crash, Grimlock and the knights. Crash uses his Keyblade as a baseball bat sends one of the knights flying away. When Thomas throws the final knight, Grimlock whacks him in his head with his tail. Crash and 3 of his friends celebrate their victory. Crash says to Farquaad and his 6 kids that he and his friends made it until Taco Tuesday. But, however, Evil Ryan beckons for the crossbows to be aimed at the four friends. Crash says to his friends that they came at a bad time. But instead, Farquaad gives them the duty of rescuing Princess Fiona. Crash is happy and tells Farquaad that like Shrek, he and his friends are on a quest to get Shrek's swamp back. The Princesses chit-chat behind Farquaad's back. Evil Ryan tells Bertram and Evil Anna to listen. Farquaad promises to remove the fairytale creatures from Shrek's swamp if Thomas and his friends bring him Fiona. Matau says to Farquaad that they have a deal. Later on/In the sunflower field Thomas leads his friends through a sunflower field, telling them about Shrek telling him about how Ogres are like onions. When Grimlock asks him about Fiona. Crash says that Fiona is a Princess from the kingdom of Far Far Away. Thomas also says that Fiona has a curse upon her that turns her into an Ogre at night. Matau agrees with Thomas and tell him that Shrek is an Ogre all the time. Thomas tells them that they should continue on their way. Crash tells Thomas about Cake because cakes have layers. But Thomas tells him to focus. Matau asks Thomas about parfaits. Thomas soon says that they need to focus on their task or Farquaad will not be happy. Crash agrees with Thomas and tells him that there was something off about those princesses. Thomas asks him what was off, the dresses or the crowns. Crash says either also they have those pendants around their necks. Thomas tells him to stay focused on rescuing Fiona. Matau then have another vision about Ryan singing with the Dazzlings. Arriving at the tower A few hours later, the four friends reach the castle. Thomas is first of all positive about the bridge leading to it being safe. Matau says that Thomas and Grimlock can fly across while he and Crash will go cross the bridge. But however, Thomas declines and says that he and Grimlock will walk across too. Crash agrees but tells them not all at once. When Thomas asks Grimlock what Crash said, Grimlock thinks that the bandicoot all at once. Crash then says no because the combined weight will break the bridge. So, they step on one at a time. But, Crash is afraid of heights. Matau tells Crash to calm down and pretend the bridge is from his game. Which Crash does and they make it to the other side. Inside, the four friends journey through the castle. Thomas talks to Crash about the dragon that guards it. Crash knows the dragon as Donkey's wife. Grimlock accidentally bumps into a load of armor and is frightened. But Thomas tells him to remain calm and go see if he can find any stairs. Grimlock says that he thought they were looking for the princess. Matau informs Grimlock that the princess is up the stairs in the highest room in the tallest tower. Thomas also points out that Shrek read it in a book once as he puts knight armor on. Grimlock says Crash and Thomas will handle the dragon while he and Matau handle the stairs. They enter a room where they are being watched by a large dragon eye. Matau shouts DRAGON! and runs while Grimlock follows him. The dragon comes out and chases them, spewing fire. As Matau and Grimlock run, they pass Thomas and Crash, who push them out of the way as the Dragon spews more fire. Crash summons his Keyblade and gets ready to fight the Dragon. Thomas grabs the Dragon by the tail and she swings him into the highest room in the tallest tower. Matau tells Crash and Grimlock to split up. Crash runs left, Matau runs right and Grimlock continues going forward. Crash hopes Thomas is ok. Meanwhile, the Dragon continues to chase Grimlock. While Matau is running he keeps saying There's no place like Home. but bumps into Jessica Fairbrother. Matau asks Jessica what she is doing here. Jessica tells Matau that she's here to rescue Fiona. Matau asks her who sent her. Jessica says that her grandfather Ryan and his pony friend Twilight send her. Matau says that's not important right now and they need to run. Jessica asks Matau why they need to run. Matau tells her that there's a dragon and grabs Jessica's arm and drags her with him as he runs. The Dragon traps Grimlock on a bridge by knocking both sides down with her tail. When he comments how large her teeth are, she growls at him. Grimlock then meant her white sparkly teeth. That makes Dragon very happy. Jessica stops and asks Matau what is Grimlock doing. Matau turns and sees Grimlock talking to her. Jessica tells Matau that Grimlock is doing what Donkey does to Dragon. Grimlock then finds out that the Dragon is female. The Dragon then grabs him and takes him to her chambers. Matau tells Jessica to find Crash and follow the Dragon. Jessica nods and runs off. Thomas meets Fiona Up in the tower, Thomas gets up and dusts himself off.﻿ Thomas notices someone lying in bed. It's Princess Fiona. Thomas walks up to her and wakes her up. He asks her if she is the princess Lord Farquaad requested him to find. Fiona says she is. And that she is waiting for a knight to rescue her. Thomas says it's nice and tell her to come with him. But Fiona says this should be a wonderful romantic moment in which they should get to know each other. Thomas grabs Fiona saying they have to go. He barges through the locked door and runs down the stairs, dragging Fiona with him. As they reach another door, Fiona asks his name. Thomas introduces his name. And when he opens the door, he hears Grimlock talking to the Dragon. Thomas saw Crash, Matau and Jessica. They told him about Grimlock. Then Matau had a vision but this it is the Dazzlings joining Ryan and Jessica fighting Kylo Ren. When Thomas snaps him out of it. Matau apologizes and he'll tell his friends about the vision later. They take Thomas to find Grimlock. Matau grabs a chain and starts swinging. Thomas hovers about the Dragon's head. Matau thought of an idea and does what Shrek does in his film. Thomas catches the flaming ring above Dragon's head and puts it around her neck. Before Dragon can kiss Grimlock, she kisses Matau's butt. Angered that she's kissed the wrong person, Dragon roars. Matau says sorry and tells the others to run. They do and Thomas flies away from the Dragon's fire breath, grabbing Matau, Jessica, Crash and Grimlock in the process. Crash says that Fiona wants a piece of that action. They find Fiona and Thomas grabs her. Crash says hello to Fiona. Fiona tells Thomas that Crash can talk. Matau says to Fiona that Dr. Cortex created Crash. Thomas tells her its the getting them to shut their mouths that's the trick. Grimlock says they should slide down. Thomas does so. But he hurts himself when a crack hits him between the legs. Matau uses his magic to recover Thomas and tells him to keep running. He does so and the Dragon chases them, pulling the chain in two directions. Thomas tells his friends to head for the exit while he take care of the dragon. He jams a sword in the chain. Thomas runs to his friends and shouts RUN!. The chase continues in slow motion for a tender moment and Dragon sprays fire, burning the bridge in half. Matau hopes it doesn't break. But it does. Matau tells his friends to hang on. They do but Crash loses his grip and falls but Matau grabs him just in time. Crash screams because Dragon is getting closer. Grimlock transforms into Dino mode and roars. Crash grabs onto Matau's tail while he pulls out a Waluigi Launcher. Luckily, the chain on Dragon's neck keeps her from reaching them. Matau puts his Waluigi Launcher away in his case and tells his friends to climb and follow him. They do while Dragon roars in the dismay of losing another love interest. Crash says sorry to Dragon and tells her that Donkey is her husband. Later, Fiona is thrilled to be out of her tower. The four friends bump into each other as they hit the bottom. Crash says they did well. Thomas nods in agreement. But then they all start laughing. Matau tells Fiona and his friends about two visions he had. Thomas then reveals his identity to Fiona. Jessica asks Fiona that she was expecting Prince Charming. Fiona reluctant says yes. Crash says that he and his friends have been sent to rescue Fiona by Lord Farquaad. Fiona tells them to tell Lord Farquaad that if he wants to rescue her properly, she'll be waiting for him. Crash says to Fiona that he's not nobodies messenger Bandicoot and adds that he's a delivery bandicoot. Fiona agrees. Matau asks Jessica about Kylo Ren. Jessica says that she doesn't know. Matau says that Kylo Ren is an agent to the First Order. Jessica says that she understands now. Crash asks Jessica to tell his friends and Fiona about Kylo Ren. Jessica says she will at a later time. Thomas then grabs Fiona. Matau gets a call on his communicator from Ryan. Matau asks Ryan what's wrong. Ryan says that he's wondering where he is. Matau tells him that they've rescued Fiona. But something hits Matau on the head. He falls unconscious. Crash picks up the object and said to Ryan that it is a pendant. Ryan asks Crash what colour it is. Crash says that it's red like Ryan's paintjob on his cybernetics. Ryan identitfies it as a Siren pendant. Crash asks Ryan what does the Siren Pendant do if it's worn. Ryan says that the Siren Pendant affects the people who the person wearing it sings to. Crash tells Ryan that Matau had the vision about Adagio putting a pendant on Ryan and he became a member of the Dazzlings. Ryan says to Crash that Adagio must've thrown her pendant away. Crash sniffs the pendant and informs Ryan that this pendant belongs to Aria Blaze. Ryan chuckles and says that he knew that. Crash says to Ryan that without the pendants the Dazzlings are just normal teenage girls. Two more pendants land next to him. Crash picks them up and says to Ryan that he shall return the pendants to their owners. But Ryan says that he got a text message from Adagio saying that the Dazzlings have reformed and have new blue pendants. Crash says that's good and says he'll put those red pendants in a case. He does and heads after Thomas carrying Matau with him. Grimlock also follows. Matau wakes up and asks Crash what happened. Crash tells him that a pendant hit him in the head and that the Dazzlings have reformed and have new blue ones. Matau says that's good for them. A Place to Camp That night, Thomas and his friends found a cave for Fiona. She rips some bark of a tree and uses it for a door. That night, Thomas and the gang gaze at the stars. Matau asks Thomas if the stars can tell the future. Thomas tells him that the stars don't tell the future, they tell stories. Crash point to a consolation of stars that look like Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Thomas sees a costellation that looks kinda like Mal from Total Drama. Matau notice that Mal is wearing a pendant and he's a Siren. Thomas and his friends then start talking about Shrek. They talk about the world have a problem with him. After that, Matau pulls out a sleeping bag and an Adagio Dazzle doll. Trivia *This film will reveal how Evil Ryan first meet the Dazzlings. *Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk and Adagio Dazzle will be posing as princesses to Lord Farquaad in this film. *Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog will be good guest stars in this film. * Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna will work for Lord Farquaad. * Grimlock (RID 2015), Crash Bandicoot, Jessica Fairbrother and Matau T. Monkey will help Thomas in this film. *Matau will have visions in this film. *The film will reveal that Jessica has a rivalry with Kylo Ren. *The excitement continues in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 2. *Matau's visions will predict Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 3. *This film takes place after The Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Scenes *Thomas Goes to the Swamp *Lord Farquaad's Lair/The Princess Choice *The Journey to Duloc *Later on/In the sunflower field *Arriving at the tower *Thomas meets Fiona *A place to Camp * * * * * * Songs *You're an All-Star *Better than Ever *Welcome to Duloc *Bad Reputation *We are the Champions *Battle of the Bands *Shake Your Tail *Under Our Spell *My Past Is Not Today *I'm a Believer Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan